User talk:TylerRogers
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zachary Hale Comstock page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 00:52, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Comstock Origins Though I'm not a fan of it, for the sake of consistency, we should mention the Booker background on Comstock's page. The two are one and the same and we need to explain how Comstock got to be the way he is. The Spoiler Warning is enough, and if anyone reads past it without having finished the game, unfortunately it's their fault. Since we are a resource site, so we should reveal the information in as linear a manner as possible, not the "surprise" reveal the game delivers. Unownshipper (talk) 01:18, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :I TOTALLY agree with you and it can be tempting to check this place out for some strategy or tips while playing through your first run, but the page is meant to be as straightforward as possible (like an encyclopedia article) and coyly dancing around the detail is unproductive. :This Wiki is mainly for people who just played the game and are looking for details they might have missed (or in the case of Infinite an explanation), so putting this at the start will make all the following descriptions make much more sense. :It's nice of you to try and prevent the game from being ruined for newcomers. When I played Infinite I had to avoid this site for two weeks just to prevent somone from ruining the plot for me. Hopefully, new players will as well. If not, hopefully they'll take the Spoiler warning and not read on. :Unownshipper (talk) 01:45, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm inclined to agree with you that someone's expreience will be ruined, but there's not much that can be done. It's hard to say what is revealing enough and what isn't (some people guessed the ending by the Hall of Heroes level, I didn't have a clue up until the very end). You should probably check on this issue with an Admin, I'm just a common contributor. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:04, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for messaging me! Looking at the article, the current way his bio is written has the reveal placed under a spoiler tag, so people who don't want to be spoiled get a warning to scroll past the exposition. If this is not the text you were referring to, please let me know. --Willbachbakal (talk) 02:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I agree, spoilerific content should be kept under a spoiler tag. Even plot content from the original BioShock is still kept under spoiler tags for the same reasons. If you do find any content that you think looks out of place, please let me know. :) --Willbachbakal (talk) 02:29, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Considering it's under the spoiler tag, I think it's covered. It would also be far more difficult to place the reveal later, as most of Comstock's biography relies around him being an alternate Booker DeWitt. --Willbachbakal (talk) 09:26, March 11, 2014 (UTC)